Waiting Tables
by VinDiesel-Xander
Summary: Carlos' thoughts while waiting tables after loosing his job as a paramedic.
1. Default Chapter

This sucks. It really does. I mean, my life as a paramedic is over. Just cause one girl decided to tell a lie. Does she know that she ruined my life? What makes it worse is that everyone believes I did it, even Doc, the one person who I believe would stick by me through thick and thin. The only person who has given me the benefit of the doubt from the beginning was Davis. Davis is a great guy, he sees the best in everyone. I mean, look at the lengths he went to help Sully. I thought Sully was beyond anyone's help, but Davis thought different.   
  
I'm now stuck waiting tables. How embarrassing. I can't put 110% into this job cause Its just not my passion. My passion is being a paramedic, but that life is over. Now I'm barely making ends meat in a low-paying restaurant. Not to mention that I come home smelling like hamburgers and various other foods.  
  
God, even being the dishwasher at the 55 was better than this. At least I was able to watch the action, the calls being made, and I was able to get lost in the many daydreams of what it would be like answering the call.  
  
But hey, if its easier to get rid of me than having the family sue or press charges whatever they were going to do, then I guess I have to make do with what I have. Look at it this way, I won't be in as much danger. I'm still having nightmares from when that idiot opened fire in the bus. I'm better off this way.  
Sigh.  
******  
Authors note: This idea just came to me. I'm wondering if I should continue or not, your thoughts is appreciated! 


	2. Job Search

Authors Note: This is Carlos' thoughts during his job search. Thanks for the reviews. Keep them coming!  
**********************************************************************  
  
"I'm sorry sir, you don't meet the requirements for this job." the manager said at a clothing store, where I applied too. "You have no experience in retail."  
  
"Of course I don't! How am I supposed to if no one will give me a chance?" I ask bitterly, grabbing my resume and getting up to leave.  
  
This is harder than it looks. The only thing that is on my resume is that I worked as a paramedic. When they ask why I left, I don't know what to tell them. I can't tell them that I am accused of molesting a teenage girl.  
  
I seriously think that I'm not gonna get a job. I'm going to end up leaving the apartment and sleeping in a box on the corner. I have to pay half the rent, and I'm not letting Davis pay my share as well as his. I still owe him for bailing me out. He says I'm stubborn, but I'll be just fine.  
  
I ran into Faith Yokas. I was walking down the street muttering to myself. She's really concerned. She told me that everything is going to be fine and that things will work out for the best. I told her that I hope it does. I don't know how much more of this I can take.  
  
I've applied everywhere. A lot of the places won't hire me cause I don't meet the requirements. Another place told me that I'm overqualified. How am I overqualified as a dishwasher? My only hope is the restaurant. At least they didn't shoot me down yet. I can only hope for a phone call.   
  
Sully is looking better. He came by the apartment last night for dinner. He's looking sober, almost back to normal. He apologized for telling me to give up. He told me that I should fight the charge, stand up for myself. He's right, but I'd lose anyways. Its Nicole's word against mine and she's a minor and a patient.   
  
I heard that Kim stood up for me in front of the board. I cried when I heard what she said about me. Its nice to know that people are giving me the benefit of the doubt now. I admire Doc's courage, for bringing me on the street during that snowstorm. The night when Yokas' kid went missing. What possesses a teenage kid to take drugs? That I'll never understand. Faith was ready to kill that boy when she learned that her daughter is missing and that boy was in the hospital cause of a drug overdose. Bosco looked like he was ready to pounce on Fred when he arrived in the hospital and gave Faith a hard time. I know Bosco adores Faith's kids. He'd probably walk through fire for them. Wimpy Fred wouldn't.  
  
I made salmon today for dinner. Davis was all excited. Its nice to know that I still am good for something. 


End file.
